The spinal column is a biomechanical structure composed primarily of ligaments, muscles, vertebrae and intervertebral disks. The biomechanical functions of the spine include: (1) support of the body, which involves the transfer of the weight and the bending movements of the head, trunk and arms to the pelvis and legs, (2) complex physiological motion between these parts, and (3) protection of the spinal cord and nerve roots.
As the present society ages, it is anticipated that there will be an increase in adverse spinal conditions which are characteristic of aging. For example, with aging comes an increase in spinal stenosis (including, but not limited to, central canal and lateral stenosis), and facet joint degeneration. Spinal stenosis typically results from the thickening of the bones that make up the spinal column and is characterized by a reduction in the available space for the passage of blood vessels and nerves. Facet joint degeneration results from the constant load borne by the facet joints, and the eventual wear that results. Pain associated with both conditions can be relieved by medication and/or surgery.
In addition, to spinal stenosis, and facet joint degeneration, the incidence of damage to the intervertebral disks is also common. The primary purpose of the intervertebral disk is to act as a shock absorber. The disk is constructed of an inner gel-like structure, the nucleus pulposus (the nucleus), and an outer rigid structure comprised of collagen fibers, the annulus fibrosus (the annulus). At birth, the disk is 80% water, and then gradually diminishes with time, becoming stiff. With age, disks may degenerate, and bulge, thin, herniate, or ossify. Additionally, damage to disks may occur as a result disease, trauma or injury to the spine.
The damage to disks may call for a range of restorative procedures. If the damage is not extensive, repair may be indicated, while extensive damage may indicate full replacement. Regarding the evolution of restoration of damage to intervertebral disks, rigid fixation procedures resulting in fusion are still the most commonly performed surgical intervention. However, trends suggest a move away from such procedures. Currently, areas evolving to address the shortcomings of fusion for remediation of disk damage include technologies and procedures that preserve or repair the annulus, that replace or repair the nucleus, and that advance implants for total disk replacement. The trend away from fusion is driven both by issues concerning the quality of life for those suffering from damaged intervertebral disks, as well as responsible health care management. These issues drive the desire for procedures that are minimally invasive, can be tolerated by patients of all ages, especially seniors, and can be performed preferably on an outpatient basis.
Most recently, there has been an increased interest in total disk replacement technology. A number of artificial disks are beginning to appear in the medical device marketplace. These artificial disks vary greatly in shape, design and functionality. With these devices go tools and methods for insertion between vertebrae thereof.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for innovation in technologies and methods that advance the art in the area of minimally invasive intervertebral disk replacement. This not only enhances the quality of life for those suffering from the condition, but is responsive to the current needs of health care management.